


Halloween in Blood Square

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Halloween in Blood Square

Anita dodged around people as she walked down the street. Parking in the District had been at a premium because of the number parties going on. Ever since she was a little girl she'd hated Halloween. The ghouls and monsters were too real to her. She could call them anytime she wanted and sometimes when she didn't. She'd raised too many zombies, killed too many vampires, to be impressed with the human pretenders roaming the streets and bars playing at being something they had no idea about. Coming out tonight was the last thing she'd wanted, but it was her only option since all of Jean-Claude's clubs would be packed with human and monsters alike. Jean-Claude might be able to feed well tonight but she could feel the ardeur rising and anyone she could, or would, feed from would be here.

She shook her head as she walked into Guilty Pleasures. The sheer number of people walking the streets and patroning the clubs in the Quarter must have increased five-fold. She didn't know which was scarier, the real monsters lurking around getting their kicks scaring the humans or the wide-eyed humans in costumes trying to be blasé about it all.

She paused a moment to watch Nathaniel as he performed. It never ceased to amaze her how her submissive leopard could be so masterful on stage. Then again, he was becoming more masterful at home too. She could almost thank Richard for that happening. Nathaniel had been growing and changing but it took the pregnancy scare for him to really bloom. The longer she watched the more she wanted to go to him. Her feeling must have leaked through their bond as she saw him falter briefly but quickly catch himself. She'd have to be careful of that. She could feel Damian as much as she could feel Jean-Claude but it took her a moment to find him. He was dressed in his Viking costume looking very much like what he must have been once upon a time. He was standing near the stage where Nathaniel danced, no doubt one of the guards for the dancers, or at least Nathaniel. She would have loved to stay and watch Nathaniel dance longer, but the crowd pressed in around her, make her feel claustrophobic.

She felt a hand take her elbow and nearly reached for one of her blades before she heard his voice. "Easy Anita, it's just me." Looking back, she saw Jason smiling at her. Suddenly, she wasn't sure Jason coming to her rescue wearing as little as he had on, made her feel any more comfortable.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked as he led her away.

"Your boy toy."

Jason's reply caused her to stumble and luckily Jean-Claude appeared out of the crowd and caught her before she toppled over dragging Jason with her. Anita stared at Jean-Claude, she'd seen him dressed as many things but it was al she could do not to laugh as she saw him in a Dracula costume. It was very atypical for him to be so stereotypical and it had her wondering who talked him into wearing such a thing.

"Teasing _ma petite_ in her current state isn't nice Jason."

"Sorry…"

Anita accepted his apology but she knew by the glint in his eye that he really didn't mean it. It was his way of asking, without coming right out and asking to be the one she fed from tonight.

"I believe our little wolf is feeling neglected."

"I think you're right," Anita replied in the same teasing tone as Jean-Claude. Jason was one of the few wolves she would always welcome to her bed. He was special to her. He was her friend. She held out her hand to him, giving it a squeeze, as Jean-Claude led them to his private office. Along the way, she saw many of his other vampires all dressed in costumes ranging from typical Halloween fare to period costumes. Had she not known them or had been able to feel them with her necromancy she could have mistaken them for the patrons, for tonight they blended in so well it would be hard for anyone not in the know to distinguish them from the humans.

Jason hadn't released her hand, instead he caressed it with his thumb sending a tingle along her spine. Every step closer to the office increased her want, need, of him. She'd fed from Micah and Damien earlier so tonight Jason would get his wish. She'd feed from him and because he was rarely on her menu, she was planning to make it good for both of them. Her body tightened at the thought of riding him and from the look Jean-Claude shot her, she knew he'd felt her desire pulse.

" _Ma petite_ you must control it a little longer, then you can have our Jason."

Anita nodded, she knew she'd have to wait a bit longer but the anticipation of removing the few scraps of clothing Jason was wearing was driving her now. Costumes were always meant to be removed, Jason would just be losing his a little earlier in the evening than planned. Maybe she'd learn to like Halloween after all.


End file.
